Corruption of Pokemon
by stormgreywolf
Summary: What if the pokemon were cursed. All female who wanted the human males that have become rare. We follow our main character, Dezmin through this world and find answers to this hell hole. Will he succumb to the corruption or survive another day. Can he stop the corruption, a or become apart it? Rated M for lemons .
1. Chapter 1: Old Past, New Future

**ALRIGHT IT'S TIME. MY NEW STORY IS COMING INYO REALITY. I HAD THIS STORY BUZZING IN MY MIND FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS SO LET'S GET IT STARTED**

**STORMGREYWOLF does not own pokemon**

Earth. It was filled with the tranquil and peace that everyone hoped it would be. No one knew when, no one knew how but one day the pokemon, our pokemon became corrupted. The pokemon became female, and attacked our great cities to small villages. The curse became worse as the pokemon were corrupted in a lustful way. They took the men to fulfill their desires, then killed them. It's been two whole centuries since the corruption began and its become rare to see another male.

Only a handful of human males remain in the Sinnoh region, myself included. Unova pokemon adapted from the corruption and came to the Johto and Sinnoh region as well.

I am apart of the resistance for those two regions, our resistance name, Amatarasu. I was separated from my platoon three days ago and must meet them at the rendezvous point, Altomare, other wise know as, the home of the invisible lust dragon, Latias.

I reached a forest and had to go through it if I wanted to make it on time. I hated forest, ever since I turned fifteen.

I turned nineteen today, and I found it a curse. The older I get the easier those pokemon would find me, would try and seduce me or rape me if necessary to get what they wanted.

I stood at 6' 5" and was welled toned. I was born with snow white hair that was jagged and long, stretching to my shoulders. I have iris blue eyes that make a Tyranitar cower with a cold stare. I had a light skin tone that shone when the sun allowed. I wore a simple black trench coat with blood red lines that traced down the sleeves and led into the back with a circle on the back creating a cross in the middle of it. I also wore black jeans and black running shoes. I had my dark blade, Obsidian Drake, strapped on my back. This was a claymore that is said to be one of four rare blades in this world, blessed by Arceus herself, before she too was corrupted.

I walked through the forest. it had its bright, lushes grass with tall trees that had dark green leaves that allowed a few of the rays sunlight to pass through. The path I traveled, marked by many other people, the past trainers, was open and could be a perfect spot for an ambush. The wind blew softly, my trench coat waving with it, licking the air. I felt the soft breeze as it gently caressed my cheeks.

As the wind died down, a figure appeared before me, a Mienshao. She looked at me, her eyes fogged with lust. I could see her wet pussy and know, she wanted me, no matter what. I could tell she wasn't at her best by her stance.

She was fast as she jumped at me with her claws extended. I unsheathed Obsidian in time to block the attack. Her claws collided with my blade and I swung Obsidian like a blade sending her back a few feet. I tensed my legs and sprung at her, closing the gap fast. I slammed Obsidian's hilt into her side and jumped out of her wrist whips area as she swung.

I noticed her set one foot back for base as she charged an aura sphere, bad mistake. She threw it with great power and speed. I stuck Obsidian out and the sphere hit its tip then disappeared. The pokemon's eyes widened in surprise and she finally spoke.

" What happened?!" She said. A slight grin appeared on my face.

" You see, my blade isn't just a blade. It's one of the legendary blades. It absorbs all special attacks and I can send them right back." I set Obsidian behind me and swung it in a horizontal arc. It released a blue arc of aura energy and flew straight for the pokemon. The arc of energy fell short and landed a foot from the Mienshao's feet sending her back two or three yards in a heap of dirt and dust.

I walked up to her and looked into her eyes. Fear, disbelief, and surprise shone in her crimson eyes. I pointed Obsidian at her throat. I looked into her eyes with an ice cold gaze making her cower in complete fear. I sheathed Obsidian and crouched down next to her. I reached into my pack and pulled out a healing salve.

" Here, take this. It's a salve that will heal your wounds and lower that lust of yours," I said with a kind smile. She sat up and hesitantly took it.

" Why not kill me, don't you hate us?" She asked. My smile disappeared, a frown taking its spot. She's right, I do hate them but...

" Everyone doesn't need to die, don't hate one person for something we truly don't understand. If I kill you, what would it accomplish when I know there's millions of others." I stood and started to walk away.

" Wait, what is your name?" She asked. I kept looking forward but answered the question.

" Dezmin, Dezmin Satsuke," I said before I continued walking.

I exited the forest and saw what I needed. It was an abandoned dock that still had a few boats. I grabbed the first boat and after a few minutes got the engine running. I left the Sinnoh region and shot for the quickest route to Altomare, which would get me there a little before nightfall.

-XOXOXOXOXOX-

I finished securing the boat and turned to the city. It was in tatters, buildings taken down, gravel covered the streets, blood painted the walls, trees no longer standing, the smell of blood and death filled my nose.

I, if correct still have a day before my platoon is suppose to arrive. I decided to take refuge in the pokemon center and gather some supplies.

I walked inside to see the floor covered in glass and blooded. The seats were ripped and torn apart. The ER was destroyed, wires, glass, and blood covered the floor and machinery. I found a few healing salves and a couple bandage rolls. I zipped up my bag with the supplies and headed upstairs to the bedrooms. I opened the first door and my mouth dropped. There on the bed was the leader of my platoon. Shock and... pleasure was on his face. I ran to the next room, another platoon soldier. I checked each room, all the same. I backed out of the last room and stood in the hallway. I gripped the sides of my head and shook it slowly.

" This isn't right, this can't be true," I said.

" Believe me, it's true," a soft feminine voice whispered. I turned around to see nothing.

" They waited on you, you should have been quicker," the voice said again. I closed my eyes to stop the tears that were now coming.

" And now you shall join them," the voice said before something hit me. Hard. I stood just to get hit in the back. I stood one more but this time I heard a soft gust a wind before I was knocked down once more.

I stood in one last effort and heard the gust again. I dodged to my left and grabbed at the air, gripping soft feathers and I slammed it to the wall. I heard a small yelp before something was visible in my grasp. Latias was squirming in my grasp trying to break free. I had her by her long crane neck.

She opened her eyes to see my cold gaze that made her freeze in her tracks.

" Latias, did you do this?" I asked. She didn't say anything. My gripped tightened causing her to yelp in pain. She nodded and I loosened the grip slightly.

" Why?" She did what I thought was a shrug.

" I just had to," she said. I narrowed my eyes in anger.

" No you didn't, you let yourself do it not because you had but wanted to." She started to cry and her eyes looked into mine.

" Okay, I wanted to but please... don't kill me." I looked at her with anger but slowly my gaze softened. I chuckled darkly at her request.

" You take my platoons life, that I called family and suspect me to let you live?" I asked coldly my eyes narrowing again.

" Please," she pleaded over and over. Her request slowly started to become whispers until I could no longer hear her. I wanted to take her life, she took my platoons, my family's life's. I released my grip and she fell to the floor.

" As much as I want to. I can't. I'm not saying I forgive you but I will let you live." I left the city of the canals after that and returned to Sinnoh, not shedding a tear. I traveled back into the interior of the region, not getting so far. The sun was bound to rise in a few hours and I found a place to rest.

I walked inside an abandoned cabin and set a fire to the fireplace, placed in the room. I stared into the flame as it licked the the air. I hated this, it was my fault they died. I should have been faster, but I wasn't. I'm not strong enough. It's only a matter of time before I die to.

And with that I drifted into sleep. My dream became a nightmare. It was the dream I've been having for the past four years, the reason I hate forest, the day a pokemon raped me.

-_FLASHBACKS_-

_I just turned fifteen and my mom gave me a scimitar for my birthday. I was hidden from her village and lived in a hidden cave in the forest. I never knew my father and didn't know that would be the last time I saw my mother. I left the cave to go practice my swings with my gift._

_I found a good enough tree and started to slice at it. The weapon was light and easy to move so I felt good with it. I was so distracted I didn't hear the footsteps behind me._

_A sharp claw traced across my back. I turned to see a Zoroark. She was my height but I knew she was faster and stronger. She proved me right as she knocked my scimitar out my hand and gripped my face, digging her claws into my cheeks. I felt the blood trickle down my face. She had me keep her eyes on her, they showed dominance and lust. I was immobilized by fear, I couldn't move._

_" I can smell your fear." She said it lovingly. I relaxed a bit at her soothing tone. She slowly traced her hand across my pants until she ripped them off completely, boxers as well. She threw me to the ground and held me down. I tried to break free but to no avail. She grinned and slowly leaned into my ear._

_" Stop fighting, you'll love this," she whispered seductively. I noticed her pussy, wet with her juices and I squirmed to try and get away._

_She gripped my manhood and pumped it until it was full erection. She lined herself up with it and plunged on it. She let out a loud moan and looked down at me with a lovers gaze. I shut my eyes and did my best to supress my moans. I could feel as she leaned down next to my ear._

_" Please, make love to me or at least look at me," she pleaded. I slowly opened one eye to see hurt, and plead in her eyes, she smiled warmly as she noticed me opening my eyes. I slowly opened the other eye and put my full attention on her. Her smile of love then became an evil grin as she crushed her lips against mine and started to move her hips._

_She ripped her claws across my chest, creating four claw wounds that started to bleed._

_I couldn't hold it and started to moan in pleasure. Her wicked smile said it all. I could feel the tears fall as my virginity is lost like this._

_" Aahh," she screamed as she came, her walls clenching down on me. I couldn't hold it as I released after her. I was about to pass out from the pleasure but she gripped my face in the same way she originally did._

_" Don't go out yet, this is just the beginning," she purred._

I woke up at that part as usual but this time to a noise of claws across the floor.

** WELL THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY. THE POLL IS STILL OPEN FOR ANOTHER COUPLE OF DAYS SO VOTE OR PM NEW POKEMON TO ADD TO IT. THIS WAS MY FIRST RAPE SCENE SO COMMENT HOW I DID. SEE Y'ALL NEXT TIME**


	2. Chapter 2: Here come the Ladies

**Hey guys, time for the second chapter. I closed the polls yesterday and the results are as following.**

_**1st place: Lucario- 4 votes**_

_**1st place: Typhlosion- 4 votes**_

_**1st place: Zoroark- 4 votes**_

_**1st place: Mewtwo- 4 votes**_

**We have a four-way tie. Now instead of** **having the top two end, to add more drama I'm adding all four of the pokemon. WHAT!? One male human, four female pokemon corrupted on lust?! Are you insane? The answer is yes.**

I could hear the soft click of nails on the cabins floor. My body was tense as the clicks became closer and a little louder. I saw Obsidian two yards away on the wall. I didn't move as the clicks were right behind me.

They suddenly stopped and I could hear the soft breathing of whatever pokemon was behind me. It was light and almost a quiet breeze, that you felt but can't hear.

I took my chances and dove for Obsidian. I grabbed the blade and unsheathed it towards the shadowed figure. My fire was nothing but cinders but one thing stood out from the creature. Her crimsons eyes filled with determination but... no lust.

" You're awake," she said. I slowly stood but kept Obsidian pointed towards her. I noticed she was 5' 9" and her aura detectors. I saw her hand spikes and I knew the pokemon.

" A Lucario," I said. The figure stepped into the light to prove me right. She had amazing curves and D cup breast, hiding her chest spike. I didn't take much more information as she started to move toward me. I didn't feel uneasy though like with other pokemon. I sheathed Obsidian and she stopped in her tracks.

" Why did you put up your sword?" She asked. Her eyes narrowed as if she was searching for an answer. I kept my eyes on her as I passed to light the fireplace.

Once lit I took a seat by it and gestured her to sit. She was hesitant, shocking, but finally took a seat. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

" You didn't answer my question," she said breaking the ice. I looked into the flames as they traced up to the roof, burning out before they reached it.

" I don't know," I said, it being partially true. Her eyes narrowed as if she found it hard to believe.

" I think you do," she said. I shot one of my legendary ice cold stares. She flinched a little but stood her ground. I sighed and looked her in the eyes before responding.

" I don't find you a threat, you are no danger to me." I turned back to the flame." And besides, you would have already attacked me if you wanted to." The pokemon wanted to argue back but knew I had her cornered and stayed quiet.

I stood and strapped Obsidian to my back. I passed her and headed to the door.

" Oh and by the way, tell your friends to hide their auras or risk me killing them." I heard the Lucario gasp.

" How did you..." I kept walked outside leaving her in her state of shock. I turned to head north but two more shadowy figures appeared, blocking my path.

The first one was a sort of anthro cat. She had violet eyes and long thin arms, three fingers on each. She had wide hips and a long, thick tail with a slight bulge at the end.

The other was more wolf like. Her eyes are red rimmed with light blue iris. She had three sharp claws, her chest was bigger than her gut and her hips were wide as well. Both pokemon had D cup breast like the Lucario.

" So you're the Zoroark and Mewtwo with that Lucario," I said. I felt the last member of the group sneaking through the grass behind me. I picked up a stone and threw it into the grass. I heard a thud and yelp of pain.

" How did you..." The Mewtwo asked. I walked over to the grass spot where I threw the stone and saw a Typhlosion. Her fire red eyes stared into mine, hers filled with tears of pain as she rubbed her head. I grabbed her by the back of her neck and tossed her to the other two pokemon.

" Okay, how did you know about us, we made sure to keep ourselves hidden.

" Because, he's an aura reader," a voice said. The Lucario jumped in front of the three pokemon and stared at me with an angry gaze.

" Look, only aura readers are born with that shade of hair." The three pokemon turned and gasped. I knew I was an aura reader but I guess I couldn't keep it secret for long. Even back then, I sensed that Zoroark and yet I ignored it.

Suddenly the world felt cold. I felt a chill and I stepped closer. The pokemon were getting into their fighting stance but the Lucario stopped them. I kept walking closer until I was in front of the Zoroark.

I narrowed my eyes as I stared into hers. I knew those eyes and suddenly something clicked.

" You, you're her," I said. She cursed under her breath.

" You're that Zoroark, the one from four years ago. The one that raped me." I seethed my anger growing. The other pokemon turned to her shocked.

" Kirara, is that true?" The Mewtwo asked. She was hesitant, her fear showed in her eyes. I could feel my anger subside the more I could feel her fear. I practically tasted the fear she allowed to flood out of her. I placed a hand to her shoulder.

" I forgive you," I said. The pokemon's mouth dropped. The Zoroark, Kirara, stared at me.

" W-what?" She stuttered. I got closer until our noses were touching.

" I forgive you," I repeated." I've been searching for you for the past four years, wanting to kill you and end my pain. But now, as I stand her in front of you, I want to forgive you." I could see tears forming in her eyes. She gripped me in a tight hug and buried her head into my chest. She looked up at me tears now falling.

" Im sorry, I'm so sorry, I was in heat and I saw you and..." I placed a hand to her lips.

" I said its okay, that's all that matters." She kept crying as she lowered her head back into my chest.

" So if you don't mind me asking, what are you all doing here?" I asked. The other three pokemon rubbed their arms in embarrassment.

" You see, we were on the run from your females and tried to take refugee in that cabin we found you in. While Arial searched inside me, Kirara, and Blaze guarded outside," the Mewtwo explained.

" And who might you be?" I asked.

" Sasha," she said. I smiled at the names. Each being beautiful. I tested each one, receiving a nod from the pokemon.

" Dezmin, at your service." I said. The girls bowed and I turned back to the north." So you're going through Sansuna Village, correct?" The girls nodded.

" Well no point in standing here, lets go." And with that I started walking.

" Wait, your just gonna help us like that?" Blaze, the Typhlosion asked. I stopped in my tracks.

" Would you like to go alone?" I asked. The girls shook their heads and followed behind me quietly.

As I traveled with the girls they whispered quietly among theme selves. Something about me and being alpha or something. I don't know nor cared and kept walking. I looked up to the sky to see I only got two hours of sleep as the sun began its rise. I cursed myself as I wouldn't be in perfect condition for what was to come.

The sun read seven 'o' clock by the time I entered the village. The village looked deserted, houses closed and boarded, shops closed and shut down. I could feel the presence of the people here. The girls were tense behind me and I couldn't blame them. I sensed at least forty warriors here.

I felt something was wrong and unsheathed Obsidian. I jumped in front of Sasha and blocked an arrow with Obsidian.

" You see, we shouldn't have come back," Blaze said. I kept my eyes scanning but still yelled at the pokemon.

" Hey don't count ourselves out yet," I said. That's when all hell broke loose. I turned to my right to see a horde of women charging, battle axes, spears, swords, all aimed at us.

I had little time to react but turned to the girls." All of you, use a special attack on my blade," I said. The looked at me confused but did so anyways. Obsidian absorbed the energy and I turned to the army.

" What is that gonna do," Arial asked. I smirked,

" Just watch," I said. I set up in a golfers stance and scrapped Obsidian across the ground. I brought it up and released a vertical wave of energy at the army.

They stopped in their tracks as the wave hit. A massive mound of energy exploded sending the women all around. I watched as it rained blood, and weapons. A few body parts scattered here and there but nothing near us. The girls stared in awe and I turned back with a reassuring grin.

" See nothing to it," I said. The girls then said something I didn't here but soon felt.

Searing pain coursed through my body and a warm liquid traced down my stomach. I looked down to see a sword through my gut. I turned to see a female, most likely the leader with a smug look on her face.

" If we die, so do you," she whispered before I fazed into black.

It became cold, too cold. I felt pain and despair. I couldn't see anything but the endless darkness. I felt something soft touch me. Four paws tracing across my body. I couldn't feel the pain, was I dead. Am I going to the great hall with Arceus or to the distortion world with Giratina.

I heard the soft crackle of a fire. I opened my eyes to see the four pokemon girls looking down at me.

" Hey, what I miss?" I joked. The girls started crying and placed their heads on my chest, soaking my shirt. I only met them today, and their crying over me, quite the impressionist if I do say so myself.

I tried to sit up but the pain racked my body and I fell again.

" Don't move," they whispered in union.

" You should have left me," I said. Kirara slapped me, and man did it hurt.

" Don't say that, we're not leaving you," she said.

" Why, you only met me today," I said.

" Because you helped us when we needed it, so it's our turn to return a favor," Sasha said. I looked at the girls, all showing no hint of lies or doubt. I smiled at that.

" Thank you," I said.

" Oh, and one more thing," Arial said. I arched a brow.

" What is it?" I asked. The air around me suddenly became nervous. What were the girls scared of.

" We uhh... want you to be our alpha," Blaze stated. My mouth dropped but soon became a smile. It's weired, me a human, becoming four hot pokemon's alpha. Did I just think they were hot, dammit I did. I thought it over and finally responded,

" I just hope shit like this doesn't happen on a daily bases." I said. The girls grinned wide.

" Does that mean..." They trailed off.

" Yeah," I said." I'll be your alpha."

**OH SNAP. THERE IT IS GUYS, THE POKEGIRLS OUR HERO IS TRAVELING WITH. TURNS OUT ONE IS A NIGHTMARE FROM THE PAST AND I FORGAVE HER. WELP, COMMENT, FAVE AND FOLLOW IF ENJOYED. AND REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hearts Desires

**Alright back with another chapter of this. My updates won't be daily due to me now playing football again. Even now I'm tired from practice but I just wanted to do this chapter. So lets begin.**

I didn't know when or how long I was asleep but it was nighttime and everyone... almost everyone was asleep. I saw Kirara staring into an open field of flowers. I stood up, ignoring the pain, and walked up behind her.

I made sure each step was as quiet as could be, and I slowly stepped until I was right behind her. I could hear as she mumbled a few things.

" This isn't right, he would never accept me. Not after what I did in the past. He's special and out of my league. I wanted to tell him that day but he ran and I don't blame him. Dezmin, I'm sorry." A tear streaked down her face and matted her fur. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

" Hey, you okay," I asked. She nodded but her eyes told a different tale. I arched a brow to be met with a convincing grin.

" Kirara, it's okay, don't hide secrets." She tried to force a smile.

" Im fine, really," she said, trying to sound convincing as possible. I shook my head but decided to let it go. I sat next to her causing her to turn away bashful.

" Kirara, I know we both remember that incident back when I was fifteen." I said keeping my eyes forward. She turned to me, tears forming in her eyes.

" Dezmin, I..." I placed a finger to her lips, silencing her on the subject again.

" Let me finish," I stated. " I wanted to tell you that..." I paused for a second.

" That, what," she asked turning towards me. Plea and guilt filled her eyes, yet she did her best to stay up beat.

" I know I complained and argued against the situation, but..." I took deep breaths.

" But what..." Kirara placed a paw on top of my hand, hope filled her eyes.

" I actually... enjoyed it," I finished a blush gracing my face. Kirara sat their, no movement, no emotion but the surprise on her face. I was true to my word, she was good, I liked it and really wanted it but when I ran it was replaced by my rage and sadness.

" You ran, why?" She asked. I looked up at the sky.

" Don't know, I was scared and naïve. I didn't understand it at the time, but I do now." I tightened my grip, grabbing a handful of grass. I could feel the tears.

" It's what happened after that made me hate pokemon." She squeezed her hand on mines.

" What happened?" She asked, truly concerned. I could feel the first tear fall in over four years.

" The villagers discovered me when I tried to find my father. They...they...they executed him for illegal birth." The tears flowed down my face and dropped into the awaiting grass. Kirara looked at me with shock and sympathy. I shut my eyes to try and stop the tears but they kept falling.

Soft hands wrapped around me and pulled me close. I accepted them and cried into Kirara's shoulder. All the pain and anguish I felt for years finally came out. I heard and felt Kirara's words and soothing actions. The tears fell for a while before I was finally able to control myself.

I looked into her eyes to see compassion and love. I didn't know what kind but I knew it was love. I felt her paw graze my hand again but kept my eyes on her.

" Kirara, I..." I was cut off mid-sentence as Kirara placed her lips against mine. They were soft and furry, the kiss was passionate and loving. It wasn't lust filled and forced. I gripped her shoulders and pushed her back lightly. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was done.

" Im sorry, I didn't mean to, I..." She looked away, I knew she was blushing." Dezmin, I really like you, love you even, ever since that first day. You probably find me disgusting," she said, quickly shooting herself down. I gripped her chin with my forefinger and thumb and turned her back towards me.

" I don't find you disgusting. In fact quite the opposite. I find you beautiful. I wouldn't say that love is something I feel, but I do like you, a lot. So don't sell yourself short." Kirara looked up, hope filling her eyes once more.

" Really?" She asked. Her eyes sparkled with joy and hope. I rose a finger for her to wait. I walked down into the flower field and searched for the flower. It grew specifically in this region of Sinnoh. Once I found it I brought it up to Kirara and placed it in her paws.

" Really," I said before heading back to bed. I crawled back into my sleeping bag, it was roomy and meant for two. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

I felt something was wrong and looked up. I noticed that Sasha, Arial, and Blaze with spare blankets but Kirara kept her distance and was shivering slightly. I sat up and looked over at her with concern, it was early fall so the chill would pass through, and Sinnoh wasn't the warmest of regions.

" Kirara, you're shivering, c'mon, you can share with me tonight." She turned to me and stood. She slowly made her way over to me and stood by the sleeping bag.

" A...are you sure?" She asked. I chuckled at her nervousness.

" What happened to that strong-willed Zoroark from four years ago," I joked. She blushed heavily which I saw through her fur." As alpha, I must take care of my pack and as long as you need, you'll sleep with me, understood?" She nodded her head and crawled into the bag. Her fur was soft and warm and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. We blushed at the affection but let it slide and fell asleep.

-XOXOXOXOX-

A few days passed since that night. I started feeling more close to Kirara. Every time we touched my heart soared and my knees felt weak. We had a lot in common and we actually laughed time to time. Every morning I woke up my arms around her waist, I smiled.

I always felt I had to protect her. We as a group connected and I felt in these past few days that I had to protect each and everyone of these girls with my life. And I would. I don't know why or how but these girls have changed me, in ways even I couldn't. I don't know why but each of them, I have a close bond with, that I don't want severed.

It was the seventh night since we met, my wounds were fully healed and we all sat around a small fire Blaze gave us. Kirara and Arial sat on both sides of me, leaning on my shoulders, while Sasha and Blaze took a lap to lay their heads on. I had a question running through my head and it seemed to be the perfect time to ask.

" Girls..." I said softly. Each turned their beautiful heads ,with a smile, towards me and I smiled.

" I've always wanted to ask... how aren't you corrupted like all the other pokemon?" I asked. The girls smile's disappeared and they sat up.

" Pokemon's corruption are based on their lust control." Blaze stated.

" The more lust control, the less corrupted, and vice-versa." Sasha finished. It made since and another question popped up.

" How did it all start?" The girls exchanged glances of worry until Kirara nodded. Arial answered,

" Like your history said, the world was at peace, above ground, but beneath the crust, it was all a lie. People used and abused their pokemon, even if illegal. Arceus had enough of it and planted this curse on us, and the legendaries themselves, including her."

" So there is no way to break it," I asked already knowing the answer.

" Im afraid not," Kirara answered. I looked into the fire not knowing what to make of it, then a smiled appeared on my face.

" Well, meeting you four has been enough for me, so I don't mind." The girls smiled and each placed a kiss on my cheek.

Once we were all back in our original positions we felt sleep over take us.

" Night girls," I said with a slight yawn.

" Good night, Dezmin," they said in union.

**Well that's it for chapter 3. I hope that answers all questions. If not put them in the reviews or PM me. I will see y'all as soon as possible and wish my team the best of luck this season**.


	4. Chapter 4: New Bonds Formed

**Alright guys big news. One I got something to ask of you, but won't say until the end of the chapter. Second, team ready to rock, two weeks before our first game and ready to hit hard. Lets begin.**

We were traveling down a path through a forest. It was early morning and the soft dew fell from the leaves, the morning breeze blowing my hair gently, a soft crunch of leaves to tell you it was autumn. A breath taking lake, the morning mist creeping its way across.

I tensed before jumping on top of all the girls, taking them into the dirt. A dagger was against the tree Blaze originally stood in front of.

I placed a finger to my lips, telling the girls to keep quiet. I stood slowly and focused my aura detection to the area of the daggers origin.

I could sense a dark red pulse of aura in the tree tops. I slowly crept up a tree, keeping my focus on the target.

Once I landed behind it, I saw it to be a human in black clothing. It was feminine by its structure and was very thin. Her tight clothing showed her small curves and A cup breast. She had a long blonde ponytail through a hole in the back of her face mask. I silently unsheathed Obsidian and snuck closer to the unsuspecting assassin.

" Make one move, and I'll slit your throat," I said leveling my blade with said area. She tensed as she noticed my existence for the first time.

" How did you..." She asked, completely stunned.

" That's not important, why did you attack us?" I asked my patience getting low. I pressed the blade closer to her throat, being inches before grazing her fabric.

" A warrant is going around for a white-haired male, with a Zoroark, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Typhlosion." She said quickly. I arched an eyebrow at the answer.

" Why?" I asked. She shook her head and I placed the blade closer, severing her fabric.

" Okay, the females of Sinnoh heard what you did to the village a few kilometers back, and find you too dangerous to let you live. A huge reward is offered to the one that brings your head." I removed the blade and grabbed her by the throat. I held her against the bark and stared at her with a gaze that would make Giritina freeze in fear.

" Tell all that I would reconsider or risk bad blood." I released her and she fell to the floor gasping.

I jumped down from the branch, knowing I got my point across. I got back to the girls and gave the 'all clear' signal.

" What was that?" Sasha asked.

" A messenger, we're being hunted and must stay in the shadows if necessary." The girls immediately nodded before we continued on.

-XOXOXOXOXOX-

The next few days passed with ease. No towns bothered us and we now set up camp near a waterfall. I decided it was time for a bath and headed for the small reservoir.

I stepped in to notice it was surprisingly warm. I stood under the waterfall, letting the water fall down my body, washing away all stress I felt. Memories of me and the girls these past two weeks filled my mind. I loved each and everyone of them for their special ways. Kirara for her courage and pride. Sasha for her compassion and sweetness. Blaze for her honesty and cuteness. And Arial for her intellect and strategist.

I couldn't keep them off my mind and I wanted them. Needed them. In this little while I've fell for each one of them and wouldn't want to leave them, even during this bath I wanted to go back to them. To just cuddle and talk by the fire.

A sudden aura shift told me four auras stood right behind me. I turned to see my four favorite girls. All wet and looking sexier than ever.

" Dezmin, we've decided," Kirara said. I arched a brow confused at the statement.

" What do you mean?" I asked completely clueless. The girls giggled and each looked at me with the sexiest of looks. My heart was pounding against my chest for the response

" That we'd share you," they said in unison.

Four hands grasped me and pulled my naked form out of the water, into the soft grass. I was still in shock, even as the girls came out of the water joining me in the cool night. I noticed as the water showed off their tight curves and amazing breast. I couldn't help but blush receiving a giggle from them again.

" So who's going first?" Arial asked.

" Me and Blaze will," Sasha answered.

The Lucario and Zoroark stepped back, allowing the other to full access to my body. Sasha walked up and laid down, hovering over my face. She closed the distance between my lips and hers. I couldn't help but force my tongue into the Mewtwo's mouth tasting her. She tasted of Oran berries, and I loved the taste. I slid my tongue across hers before she pulled back, to my disappointment.

" Just lay back we'll take care of everything," she said seductively. She slid down to my limp length where Blaze was awaiting impatiently.

" C'mon, I'm ready," she said. Sasha smiled and they both turned to my limp manhood a smile on their face.

They slowly licked up my length till it was at full hardness. I moaned and shivered at the pleasure that coursed my body. The girls smiled at my reaction and licked up it again. I shivered again and bucked my hips from the pleasure.

Blaze surprised me and engulfed my length taking most of it before She stopped. I felt her tongue slowly wrap around my length. I gasped at the amount of pleasure.

Sasha presented her slit in front of my face. I looked up into her eyes, she was pleading.

" Lick it," she said softly. I didn't argue as I traced my tongue slowly up her slit. She tasted sweet but it was also mysterious in a way, as it was unique. She moaned in pleasure as I repeated the action.

I felt a large amount of pleasure and a little more weight drop on my waist, knowing it was Blaze. It was soft and warm, and it was tight against me. I moaned into Sasha's pussy receiving a loud moan of appreciation.

Blaze gasped in pleasure as she slid up and slammed back down, a smack sound echoing. I moaned into Sasha as Blaze started grinding against my manhood.

My mouth was soon filled with Sasha's juices and I gulped down every last drop.

I felt as Blaze's walls clenched down on me as her juices covered my inner thighs. I couldn't hold it as I released into her, covering her inner walls with my seed.

The Mewtwo and Typhlosion fell off, panting heavily. I felt as my body grew limp from the amazing pleasure.

I regained some feeling and sat up turning to Arial and Kirara. Both layed, one on top of the other, heads between each others legs. They both were licking one-another's pussies, moaning. They didn't notice as I crept up behind them and gripped Arial's hips and plunged, full-length, into Arial. She gasped at the sudden shock of pleasure and turned to see me, a devilish grin on my face.

A sudden urge of pleasure hit me as Kirara traced her tongue across my balls. I slowly pulled out of Arial before plunging into her again. As I continued I went faster and harder until I reached my speed limit.

Ariel's tongue hung out as I slammed into her, and Kirara switched between me and her, licking softly. Her walls clenched on me as her juices covered my thighs and Kirara's face.

I leaned down and kissed Kirara, forcing my tongue inside as we shared Arial's juices.

" That just leaves me, my mate," Kirara said as she positioned herself against a tree, legs spread, as she reached behind her to expose her wet sex. I walked up to her and gripped her wrists, holding them above her head.

" Yeah, but now it's my turn to control," I said. She smiled but didn't say a word.

I removed my hands from hers and gripped them in her inner thighs. I spread her legs, and held her up, taking her feet off the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck. I grabbed her waist and let gravity pull her down onto my twitching length. She moaned at the large amount of pleasure that washed over her. I moved my hands down and grabbed her behind and slowly raised her, moans of pleasure coming from both of us.

" Is...this...better than...last time?" She asked between thrusts.

" No..." I said. She was about to respond but I filled her with my seed as her walls clenched down on me.

" What...do you mean...no?" She asked. I was panting hard but smiled.

" It was good but I didn't really understand much before." She smiled and we shared a kiss are tongues fighting for dominance as we tasted each other, she winning in the end.

I broke the kiss and slowly rose her and held her in my arms before setting her down.

Her legs wobbled a little causing me to laugh a little. We slowly made our way over to the girls and laid down. Kirara and Sasha taking my shoulders while I wrapped my arms around them, and Blaze and Arial leaned into my chest placing a paw onto my stomach, rubbing it gently.

" Good night, Dezmin," they said.

" Good night, my mates," I said tasting the word for the first time. The girls looked at me and smiled brightly before we all succumb to our dreams.

**Big news. Next chapter I'm putting in another OC so I want you the readers to send in your own OC's. I want a description, physically and of their mindset and personality. How they think and react to situations. PM your ideas and I will respond.** **Can't wait and hear and** **good luck!**


	5. Chapter 5: Others Are Out There

**You guys are great, I finally hit 2,000 views, thank you. I would like to thank the submits and are going to put in two of them. I'm sorry if you didn't have time but this is not the last time y'all will participate in the story so keep your heads up.**

I awoke to a slight rustle. It came from the forest, it was quiet but could easily be heard, too easily. I tried to sneak out but failed. The girls stirred before awaking theme selves. I stood and turned to the source of the sound, emitting from the forest.

" Dezmin..." The girls asked in unison. I turned and forced a smile to not worry them.

" It's nothing, go back to sleep." Sasha was the first to stand and she folded her arms across her chest.

" You're a horrible liar," she said. I did my best to keep a smile and I waved off her statement.

" It's okay, really."

" Dezmin, if you don't tell us, no more sex," Kirara said with a hint of seduction in her tone. I sighed in defeat as I couldn't take that.

" Okay, I feel we're being watched and I'm gonna find out." The girls shook their head.

" We're all going," Blaze said. I wanted to argue but the looks in their eyes show they weren't going to back down from this.

" Okay, Arial and I will pick up their aura, Sasha search for brain waves then transmit them to us and we'll all attack at one, understood?" The girls nodded and got into position.

Arial and I held hands as we closed our eyes and focused on any aura. We saw Sasha, Blaze, and Kirara were in place. A giant aura moved through the trees. It was bulky in physique but moved faster than a Linoone.

" He's moving in on Kirara," Sasha's voice rang through my mind. I ran to Kirara's position as fast as I could.

I could see her in the distance and the bulky figure moving up behind her. He rose a sword and was brought the blade down. I barely unsheathed Obsidian and intercepted the attack. In his state of shock I kicked him in the side and he slid away from us, still keeping his balance. His sword fell out his hand but he pulled out another and kept his ground.

I could get a good look at him from the moonlight. I was right as he was bulky, bigger and muscular than a Machoke. He wore a black jacket with a white T-shirt, and black pants and shoes to match.

But that wasn't what caught my attention, he was covered in scars that raked across his arms and legs. They varied from small cuts to deep gashes that may never heal.

He wore a mask in the shape of a demon. It's eye sockets were pocked out, allowing him to see. His eyes are... different from the other. His left eye was crimson red, and his right was sky blue.

He charged at me his kitana ready to strike. I looked down at his other and kicked it up towards me. I quickly grabbed the blade and threw the blade at him. As it was about to connect it stopped in mid-air. The engravings on his hilt started to glow a bright red as he turned the blade around and grabbed its hilt once more.

Kirara stood by my side ready to attack, the others running up behind us, attacks charged. I held my arm out to stop them and they raised eyebrows in shock. They were ready to protest but my cold blue gaze stopped them. I took a step forward towards the human.

" You're like me... you're pokecursed." I said. The man relaxed in his stance for a bit." You're a psychic, aren't you?" I asked. He dropped his stance and nodded.

" Yes, and what are you?" He asked back. His voice was like steel and was almost dark.

" I am an aura user." He sheathed his kitanas and bowed. I sheathed Obsidian and returned the gesture.

" Im Dezmin, and these are my mates," I said. The man narrowed his eyes in suspicion but nodded.

" I am Siphon Rayzar," he responded.

" Would you like to return to our camp with us?" I asked. Kirara put a hand on my shoulder.

" You can't be serious, he just attacked us," she said. I nodded in agreement.

" I know but he needs us, he is one of few males left and maybe he has important information." Kirara sighed.

" Okay, but I don't like this." I smiled and gave her a quick kiss before turning back to our visitor.

" I shall come, but won't stay for long," he said.

I nodded," agreeable."

We led him back to camp, and Blaze got the fire going again. I gave her a kiss as a reward and we all sat around the fire. I, myself, covered by my girls, Blaze, and Sasha, taking the shoulder. Arial, and Kirara against my chest. Siphon sat across from us still his eyes narrowed.

" You trust them that much?" He asked. I cocked an eyebrow in his thinking.

" I do, why do you ask that?" I responded. He leaned forward and his face became dark as the shadows the fire formed, flapped against the cool autumn breeze.

" Because, many years ago, a pokemon burned my face," he had rage in his tone as he removed the demon mask to show a burn scar on the left side of his face. We looked on in shock at the mark that would forever scar his face.

" How did that-" Sasha trailed off.

" It's unimportant, it's just that I don't trust your kind, hate them even," he spat. I stood up, rage filling my eyes.

" Don't ever speak to them like that. That was something that happened in your past but don't talk to them like they did it." Siphon smiled and put a hand over his face, covering his eyes. He chuckled darkly at me before standing. He put his mask on and turned halfway before looking back at me.

" You're strong-willed but to trustworthy. Watch your back kid, or someone will stab you in it." He turned to walk away but stopped in his tracks. He shot around and his right eye started to twitch.

" Dammit, she's here," he said as he started to scan the area. He threw a shuriken to his left, the item hitting a small needle.

" Who's here?" Blaze asked. A shadow ran past the fire and disappeared into the brush. I turned to see a paper bomb behind us. I immediately created an aura shield and blocked the explosion, dissolving my shield with it.

The shadow moved up behind me and put a small dagger to my throat.

" I will have my revenge," it said sounding feminine. A kunai struck the dagger and I looked to see Siphon in a thrown position. I gripped the assassins arm and threw her across my shoulder, where she was surrounded by Siphon and I.

" Who are you?" I asked. She tried to stand but was held down by four kunais'. She struggled but to no avail.

" Who are you?" I asked as I pulled her mask. Indeed it was a women. She was human and had sandy-blonde hair that stretched to her mid back. She had emerald green eyes and a light skin tone. She looked about fifteen and stood at 5' 7".

She was silent and I unsheathed Obsidian and pointed it towards her neck.

" Who are you?" I repeated. She still kept her mouth shut.

" Her name is Sacha, or as our, so called ' own kind' call her, defender of womankind," Siphon said behind me. I carefully rose her chin so she was looking at eye level with me.

" What do you mean by 'revenge'?" I asked. She struggled against the kunais but Siphon held her down with his psychic.

" You and those bitches destroyed my village and killed everyone in it, and I want revenge."

I thought back and remembered those weeks ago, when I first met the girls.

" Look, I'm sorry but they attacked my girls and had to deal with me. And dare call my mates bitches again, and I'll slit your throat." I said. She hesitated before speaking again.

" That was my home, those women who attacked you, were protecting the village from your..." She stopped as she realized what I said.

" Your mates?!" She said shocked. I nodded my head." But shouldn't you, you know, be dead?" I chuckled at her way of thinking.

" Not with my girls. I trust them, and they trust me. Why did you think I was passing through the village?" She paused unable to speak.

" Now, I hope I can release your bonds without you attacking me." I said removing the blade. She hesitated before nodding. I slashed Obsidian, knocking the kunais off. She stood and rubbed her wrists.

" Thank you," she mumbled. I nodded my head and we all took a seat. Sacha and Siphon took a seat away from us as we took our original position.

" So, there your mates?" Sacha asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

" Yes, they are." She scowled at me.

" I don't trust them or you," she said.

" Why is that?" Arial asked.

" Pokemon and men were the downfall of our kind." Her eyes lit up as she stared into the flame. Filled with hatred and agony.

" Men weren't the downfall, Arceus..." I was cut off by Sacha.

" Cursed us, I know. But why did she curse us, and why did she curse us in this form?" I couldn't respond to the question.

" Arceus cursed us because of people like you. Men used and abused pokemon, they raped the females, and we payed for it." I had enough and stood. My anger radiated so bright the fire grew along with it.

" This curse was put on us centuries ago, now there aren't but so many guys left and you expect us to take the blame? You are mistaken, it wasn't our fault. Why do you hate us so much, what have we done to you?" Sacha had tears in her eyes and my rage lowered, slightly.

" Pokemon took away my parents." I then felt pity for her.

" How?" I asked.

" I was five and was in my room playing. My father and mother were down stairs teaching my older brother to defend himself since he just turned eighteen. Suddenly, an Ariados, Octillery, and Pidgeot attacked us. We weren't ready and they easily killed my mom, raped my father and brother, and came for me."

" How did you get away?" Sasha asked, her grip tightening on my shirt.

" A mysterious man saved me. He said he was a friend and cared for me. He took me to the village, my old home you destroyed. The village, at the time, was overrun with pokemon that would rape and kill him, if he didn't bring a human to satisfy their needs." She took a long pause before continuing. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

" He was going to sacrifice me to them. I thought I was done for but a group of women found the village and killed the pokemon and that man. They raised me and taught me to fight. I left to go hunting a came back to the city destroyed. I found the leader and she told me of a white haired, blue iris man with four pokemon attacked before dying. I vowed to find and kill him but I guess I fail. The corruption will continue even if I kill you." She stood to leave.

" Actually, there is a way to end the corruption." Siphon said. We turned to him and he smiled from behind his mask.

**DONE AND DONE. Welp that's it, hope you enjoyed. Sorry I wasn't able to put everyone's OC in this chapter but more shall come in. Take care, review, and see you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dezmin New Pain or Joy

**Sorry about the long wait but it was our first game of the season and we were practicing for the whole week harder than ever before, anyways lets get started.**

" There's... a way... to end the corruption?" Sacha asked. I shared the same question, both of us looking at Siphon with shock. He nodded his head, his grin still easily seen from behind the mask.

" There is... but at a cost." The fire seemed to grow brighter from that. The air around us became tense.

" What's at stake?" Arial asked. Siphon's smile faded and a serious gaze took its place.

" It affects you girls and you, Dezmin, most of all," he said. I grew nervous as he spoke of us at risk." Dezmin, in order to break the corruption you must do something big." I nodded my head, understanding the situation.

" Such as?" I asked. Siphon took a breath.

" You must find all the legendaries and..." He paused. I leaned forward, careful of Arial and Kirara against me.

" What, kill them, talk to them..?" I asked.

" You must have sex with them." Siphon sat back, finished.

I sat there, frozen, shock clearly on my face. I was hoping I misheard but the looks on everyone's face said it all. He wasn't lying. I closed my eyes to think this through. The information registered hurt. I finally found the end but... was it worth it? Could I even go through with this? I've already had sex with Blaze, Sasha, Arial, and Kirara, but the legendaries were a different story.

" I need a moment," I said before standing and going over to the bank.

I sat and looked into the water, seeing my reflection. It showed confusion, I showed confusion. I've killed, I've lied, I've stole, but none compared to the emotional needle of pain I feel now. No matter how many times I heard Siphon said it would be me and affect me the most, I felt I couldn't turn my back on the girls and betray them my doing this.

" I can't betray them, it seems so wrong, no matter if its for the right reason," I said to myself.

" Dezmin, you have to," came an all to familiar voice. I stood but kept my eyes on my reflection.

" Kirara, how would you feel, I would betray all of you. I know it's for the betterment of the world but... I couldn't betray you like that, any of you." I felt her arms wrap around me, under mines.

" Please, do it for us," she said. I couldn't believe she was telling me to go and sleep with someone else, the legendaries at that. It must be a dream but I wasn't waking up.

" Kirara, y'all are my mates, I couldn't do that to any of you," I argued.

" Then do it for us, it may seem wrong to you but it could undo the wrong done to us for centuries." I turned around to her and looked her in the eyes. Oh, those eyes, they always get me.

" Are you sure, I couldn't do this if you're unsure." She nodded and I noticed the others walk up behind her, excluding Siphon and Sacha.

" We're all positive, we want to be free, to make sure we love you for the right reason, and you us." I couldn't believe it but smiled none the less.

" Fine, but..." I leaned into Kirara's ear." This trip, I'm going to tear all four of you apart as well," I said seductively. Kirara blushed a deep red and the girls did the same hearing me.

I made my way back to the fire, Siphon and Sacha waiting.

" So, what do you say?" Siphon asked. I turned to the girls who nodded.

" Fine, I'll do it, when do we start?" I asked. Siphon smiled.

" Tomorrow morning, the first is Dialga. She patrols not far from here and she looks for young studs such as yourself," he stated. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh before opening them again.

" And I'm the only one who can do it?" I asked. Siphon nodded.

" You're pokecursed, and unlike myself, very attractive in pokemon's eyes." He said.

" Fine, I just want to finally end this hell and bring the world back into peace," I said.

" Can we really end this corruption?" Sacha asked. She was hugging her knees, hiding her face behind them.

" If its the slightest chance, I don't see why not." I said.

" Yes, but for now we rest." Siphon stated with a yawn. Suddenly I felty exhaustion catch up with me and I nodded.

Siphon took a spot at the base of a tree, placing one of his kitanas in his lap, before drifting off against the bark.

Sacha climbed the same tree and layed down on one of the branches, leaning against the trunk.

I layed against the ground the girls surrounding me before we all drifted into slumber for the remainder of the night.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Siphon gave the signal, which was a bird call, that Dialga was nearing the area. I felt nervous at first but it disappeared as Kirara held my hand.

We moved out two hours ago. Siphon explained Dialga's route and how to get her attention. I took place on top of a cliff with Kirara by my side. Sacha, Siphon, and Sasha was a click ahead. Blaze and Arial sensing for her aura.

' She's here,' Sasha telepathed. I took a deep breath and walked out onto the edge of the cliff.

" Here we go," I said.

As if on cue the great time dragon came within my sight. Her scales shown brightly as she passed the sun her shadow tracing across the land.

Her eyes scanned the aura, stopping when they turned to me. I had Obsidian unsheathed and acted as if I was practicing combat. I turned my back to her like I wasn't paying any attention to her. I could feel as she got closer, her eyes burning into the back of my skull.

A slight flash came from behind me, quick but bright. I turned ready to see a giant dragon but instead saw an anthro form of her.

She had oceanic blue hair that stretched to her mid-back. Her eyes were a fierce red and black were white was. She had a slinder body with well-curved hips and a nice ass, and to top it off DD-cup breast. Her scales shown in the sun and her smile was competively bright.

" Hello young man," she said. Her voice was soft and gentle.

" You're... you're Dialga aren't you?" I said acting stunned. Her chuckle was beautiful but I had to focus.

" Yes, I am, and I must say you are very handsome... uuhhh?"

" Dezmin."

" Thank you. Now this might be sudden but I'm need a good fuck," she said, the lust flashing in her eyes. My heart started pounding but I kept my cool.

" Anything for a legendary," I said. She smiled and immediately tackled me to the ground. She smiled a toothy grin and leaned into my ear.

" Let's skip the foreplay," she said seductively. She grabbed my pants and yanked them down, boxers included. I felt the morning, mountain breeze touch my manhood, stiffening it.

" Someone's eager," Dialga said as she positioned herself over it. A grin grew on my face as I grabbed her hips.

" Wha... wait I..." I cut her off as I plunged deep into her, taking her to the hilt. She tensed in shock, tightining her walls on my cock.

" It's... been a... while," she said between clenched teeth. I smiled her rubbed my hands up and down her legs, relaxing her.

After I knew she loosened I started to thrust into her. She moaned from the pleasure in Arceus knows how long.

" Yes... oh Arceus!" She moaned.

My thrusts increased until I was thrusting full speed. She flung her head bacon and screamed in ecstasy as she drenched my thighs with her juices. I flipped our positions so that I was on top. She was panting heavily but I wasn't finished yet. She knew and in shown in her eyes.

" Wait, I have to rest for a bit," she said. I ignored her and started thrusting at max speed again. Her eyes flew back as the pleasure took over again. Her tongue hung out her mouth as the pleasure was to much. I felt close and knew she was too.

I hilted inside her and released my seed, painting her walls. I felt her walls clench down on me as she came a second time.

Her body fell limp as she panted against the ground, barely conscious.

I pulled up my pants and stood. A small light came from Dialga and hit me square in the chest. I removed my shirt to see it burned a mark into it. It was a clock, symbolizing time.

" One down, forty-seven to go." I turned to leave but felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Dialga standing, barely.

" Please," she panted. I turned and grabbed her shoulders, holding her up." Please... let me come with you."

**Done and done. Hope you guys enjoyed, please review, love your feedback. I'll be adding more OC's. and Dezmin now has to sleep with the legendaries, forty-eight in all, this story seems to have to get longer than I expected. Hope y'all like the idea if so chuck your thoughts in the review. Take care and bye.**


	7. Chapter 7: Captured! No way!

**I apologize for the delay but football is taking its toll. I sprained my knee so I decided to write another chapter while I heal. Sad part was i finally become a captain and I get injured.**

Dialga looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked at her in a little shock, but curiosity won over.

" You want... to come with me?" I asked. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

" I do, you're amazing Dezmin, I wouldn't want to give someone like you up," she said, that last part lust filled. I blushed lightly in embarrassment.

The others slowly emerged from the brush behind us. Dialga tilted her head to the side, looking behind me towards the group.

" Who are they, Dezy-kun?" Dialga asked. I flinched as I heard "kun" come from her lips. I turned to the girls to see no expression. No rage, no anger, no jealousy.

" Girls, are you okay with this?" I asked. They looked at each other before turning back to me.

" You're alpha, whatever you choose, we'll follow," Arial said. I nodded my head and turned back to Dialga. I narrowed my eyes to think and she suddenly grew nervous.

" Dialga, do you know where to find Giratina and Palkia?" She nodded her head and was curious to why. Her eyes shown great wonder in my question.

" Good, now, could you take us to them?" She pouted at my question.

" And what do I get Dezy-kun?" She asked. My eye twitched at the nickname again. I leaned into her ear and licked it getting a shiver in return.

" How about for each legendary we find I'll do something special for you," I said in my best seductive tone. She blushed heavily from the tone of my voice but quickly licked my lips sending a blush right back to me.

" You promise Dezmin-kun?" She asked. It was better than Dezy-kun at least. I nodded and I grabbed her and kissed her deeply forcing my tongue in. She was at first shocked and tense before melting into the kiss. Our tongues lashed for dominance before Dialga's superior strength won.

I finally broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva connecting us, both of us lightly panting.

" And that's just a taste," I whispered. She smiled and licked my ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

" Well I can't wait to see what you have in store." I chuckled at that before turning to the group.

" Alright, let's end this corruption. Siphon, Sacha, I hope you will be able to join us," I said. Sacha frowned and Siphon had his usual expressionless face.

" I am sorry Dezmin, but we must part here. I have business to attend to west of here," Siphon said. I nodded and turned to Sacha.

" I shall go with Siphon, for protection of course, I apologize as well," she said. I smiled at them.

" It's fine, the group was getting a little big," I said jokingly." Take care, and watch each others backs, okay?" I asked. They nodded their heads.

" We'll meet again. Dezmin it's your duty to end this corruption, be safe," Siphon said. I nodded with a determined smile. Siphon threw down a black pellet, creating a cloud of smoke, covering him and Sacha. The cloud disappeared as did the two assassins.

" Well we should get moving," Dialga said. I turned my head back to her with a nod.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Nighttime swept over and we set up camp in a forest. Having gotten over my hatred of them, thanks to Kirara, I took in the beautiful scenery.

The trees were tall and strong, a dark brown color for the trunk, a deep shade of green for the leaves. The grass was a viridian color, formed in a path from the former adventurers, decades ago. The moonlight shined through the trees creating a smooth aura around us. The wind blew slightly, ruffling my hair, carrying the scent of fresh grass and berries.

The forest was at ease and the only sounds were the light crackle of the fire. The shadows danced as the fire licked with the slight breeze, warming our bodies that lay near it.

Dialga took the spot closest to me snuggling into my side. She laid her head against my shoulder, sighing in delight of being near me. Her breathing was soft and she had light snores every now and then that were actually cute.

I looked up into the canopy of trees, catching a couple of stars shining bright as the cool night went on.

I slowly stood, careful not to wake Dialga. I scanned everyone else to see they were asleep as well. I crept away from the girls quietly to take a quick walk. The light of the fire grew dimmer and dimmer until the moon was my only source of light. The breeze was crisp and cold, the signs that autumn was finally here. I found myself at a waterfall by the time the moon was at its highest peak.

" Can I really be the one to end this corruption?" I mumbled in question. I undressed and stepped under the waterfall, letting the cool water slide down my body, through every crease until it fell back into the water.

The moons reflection shone in the lake, glistening with the joy of being graced with the moonlight. The water rippled with the waterfall, the stars casting down their light as well, adding to the beauty.

An urge struck me. It was an urge to get dressed and hide. I did as it was told and hide in the brush.

Voices... unfamiliar voices rang through the forest.

" I saw a male human here," said an unfamiliar voice, obviously a feminine voice.

" Are you sure?" Said another unfamiliar, feminine voice.

" Positive," the first came back.

I poked my head from the brush to see a Nidoqueen and a...a... female Nidoking. How is this possible. Nidokings were officially male, they should have been wiped out like all other male pokemon. Wait! Does that mean that all original male pokemon are now flipped into female pokemon?

As I pondered this I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. Before I knew it my eyes began to blur and my vision started to fail. I fell from our of the brush in front of the two Nidos'. A smile grew on their lips.

" There he is," the Nidoqueen said.

" So he is, one of the last, what is it, two males in Sinnoh?" The Nidoking asked. The Nidoqueen nodded and turned in my direction looking past me.

" Good work, Toxicroak," she said. I saw the blurred vision of the pokemon walk past me and look back at me before turning to the Nidos'.

" He'll live, and that poison I gave him will give him one..." Her voice grew blurry as I finally blacked out.

-XOXOXOXOX-

I awoke with a start. My head was throbbing, most likely from the poison. I lifted my head slowly and took in my surroundings.

It was dark, the trees surrounding me covering most of the moons light. I could hear a faint sound of rippling water, so I was near a lake. The area around me was covered in dirt, no grass growing so it was unnaturally formed. The crisp leaves laid around me from the crisp air knocking them off.

I couldn't tell for how long I was out. Could have been hours, days, a week or two.

I tried to move but my hands were bound. I tried to sit up, finally succeeding after a few tries.

" Where the hell am I?" I asked aloud.

" You're in our camp," came a faint familiar voice. I turned to see the Toxicroak, a smile on her face. She actually looked sexy for a poison-pokemon. Her curves were perfect in every way, her eyes shone even in the dim light, and to top it off DD-cup breast.

" What am I doing here?" I asked. She giggled before she ran her claw under my chin. She was delicate, making sure not to cut my throat. She grabbed my face and lifted it to face her.

" Isn't it obvious?" She said bluntly. I couldn't understand what she meant until my eyes drifted to my private regions. I had a rock hard erection.

" What the hell?!" I said louder than attended. The Toxicroak giggled again." You like my lust poison, don't you," she said. I turned to her with a suprised look.

" Lust poison?" I asked more confused than before.

" Don't worry about the details, just know that the poison should last you for our _session_," she said, that last word in a seductive tone.

" Session? What do you mean?" I asked.

" You're our sex slave, and you're going to do exactly what we say." My eyes widened at the shock. My body tensed at the sudden fear. I only felt the fear one other time, with Kirara, but that was long gone and forgotten. Now I'd be taken advantage of again. Obsidian is back at camp and for all that has transpired in the undetermined amount of time, I dont know if the girls know I'm missing.

' Sasha...'

' Blaze...'

' Arial...'

' Kirara...'

Dammit I have to get away but my hands are bound. I shut my eyes straining to find out a bounds on my wrists were cut and I opened my eyes in shock again. The Toxicroak stood over me a warm smile on her face.

" Please, dont try to run, it would be painful to hurt a pretty face like yours. Plus, you being one of two males in the Sinnoh region, I dont want to hurt you or ruin that special cock of yours," she said, it was like it was almost painful for her. Would I ever get out, will I live for long, can I even run, she was obviously trusting enough to unbind me but I wouldnt believe her for a second if she said it was on good will.

" Now, please, drop your pants Dezmin."

**What a cliffhanger right? Well I'll post the continuation as soon as possible. For now review, if you liked please be sure to follow and favorize the story. Now soon I will post a new story. I want you the readers to pick the pokemon I shall use. The choices are:**

**Zoroark**

**Lucario**

**Zangoose**

**Sylveon**

**And A Mega Evolution of your choice**

**Take care and see ya soon**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Out

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait but I'm back and playing football. Because of my knee injury I was moved to JV to catch up, but I don't mind. So Thursday we had our first game and won 26-0. I was also rewarded with Defense Captain, and I stay on the D-Line all game. I plan on doing chapter updates on the weekends so look forward to weekend goodies. Chapter originates from "Captured" by Jollyroy. He's a good writer, check him out. Without further ado lets begin.**

-XOXOX- 1 Week -XOXOX-

It's been a full week, and my captures are like horny Lopunny in mating season. Once one is satisfied, another takes her place. I've lost track of how many times I've been used. My strength and stamina have risen greatly but it's not enough to escape, not without Obsidian.

So far in this camp, it's the Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Toxicroak, Gardevoir, and a mega evolution Ampharos.

" Dezy-kun," came a voice. That nickname still lingering in my ear. It was soft, angelic, and sweet. A silhouette appeared in front of my cave I was "blessed" with. She walked closer to reveal the Ampharos. She was the kindest, and gentlest when she raped me. She asked instead of demanded.

" Asuna, what is it?" I asked. She came deeper into the cave and placed a paw on my cheek. I looked down at her with a soft gaze.

" Can we... you know... please?" She asked shyly, tracing a paw across my crotch area. I shuddered at her soft touch.

" Asuna, this is the third time today, and night hasn't even came," I told her. She nodded her head and looked at me with pleading eyes.

" Please, Dezy-kun?" I couldn't deny that face.

" Fine," I groaned. She smiled brightly and immediately stripped me down till nothing was left.

" I shall allow you to take control, if you would like to," she said, looking away nervously. This was a change of tune. One of my captures giving me control. I simply nodded and laid her down.

" Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded again. I placed my manhood by her pussy and slowly grinded against it, she was already moist so it wasn't hard. Small pants of pleasure escaped her lips, a moan joining every few pant.

" Dezy... you... tease," she said between moans. I grinned, actually grinned and every few slide prodded my head at her entrance. Her pants became more heavy and her moans increased.

" You ready?" I asked. She nodded quickly. I lined up and plunged deep within her a giant moan escaping her lips. I slowly slid out and plunged into her again, moaning with the electric pokemon.

" Dezmin, please harder," she begged. I picked up speed and slammed harder and faster. Her moans increased in volume and numbers, making me want to go faster. She wrapped her legs around me to keep me inside. Her tongue hung out, her eyes up in her head from the pleasure.

" Asuna, I'm close," I said between gritted teeth.

" Please, come in me!" She said it as more of a command but I followed and hilted inside of her, spraying my seed into her cavern. Her walls clamped down on me as she came, spraying my inner thighs with her juices.

After our giant orgasm, we stared into one another's eyes. I slowly leaned in and kissed her, full on lips. She was at first shocked but melted into it. I forced my tongue in and we shared a passionate kiss. I realized what I was doing and pulled back leaving a line of saliva between us.

" Im sorry," I said, pulling out of her and sitting on the cold cavern floor.

" Don't apologize, that was amazing, if I known you were that good I would have let you take control days ago." I shrugged but thanked her anyways.

" I just wish I could see them again," I said softly.

" Who, your friends?" She asked, finally sitting up. I nodded and turned to her with a sad gaze. Asuna looked back with one of her own." But what of us?" She asked.

" Your 'family' took me away from mine, they rape me everyday, they hurt me, wether it be a scratch or gash." Asuna took the time and actually saw the marks from my 'love sessions.' I could actually see tears forming in her eyes. She placed a paw over her mouth.

" Im sorry, I'm so sorry," she began to repeat. It wasn't her fault, she was my ray of sunshine, and my joy in this deep part of hell. I grabbed her paw gently and moved it. I placed my lips against hers for a few seconds before breaking it.

" It's not your fault, I don't blame you one bit," I assured. She stared at me a while before nodding.

" But, you want to escape, what about me?" She asked.

" Come with me," I said.

" What?!"

" Come with me," I said more serious than ever before.

" I can't just leave..."

" Your _'sisters_,' I finished. She nodded." After what they've done, the way they treat us males, can you trust them?" I asked. She looked away, but turned back and shook her head.

" But how will we escape?" She asked.

" Don't worry, I've already thought of it." The plan was that tomorrow they would go hunting for food. Only one of them stays behind to watch me and Asuna would be the one to do it. At that point, once they return they'll be tired, and I'll take that opportunity to 'pleasure' them to the point of when they pass out. And once they're out like lights, we'll make our escape.

I told Asuna the plan and she nodded in complete understandment. I held her paws in my hand.

" Now are you sure you can go through with this?" I asked. She thought for what seemed hours, then finally nodded. I kissed her once more and we placed our foreheads together, smiling at each other.

" Asuna, are you in hear?" A voice barreled through the cave. Asuna pushed me down and sat on top of me.

" Yes," she answered.

" Are you finish? I need him now!" The voice said again. The source of the voice walked in to reveal itself to be the Nidoqueen, Tsuki. Asuna stood and stepped aside.

" Yes, he's all warmed up," she said. She looked at me with a sad expression but I gave her a smile before she turned to leave.

Tsuki walked up and my smile disappeared.

" Get ready my young stud," she said as she sat on my lap, putting a lot of pressure on me." I have a giant _'itch_' for you to scratch." And with that she plunged right on my cock.

-XOXOX- Next Day -XOXOX-

The time passed very slow. Every second seemed like a hour. The sun was at least two hours from sunset. My captives were do back anytime, but I didn't care.

Where was I exactly? Why didn't I care either?

I was in a full heated make out session with Asuna, hiding in our cave, yes _'our cave.'_

Our tongues swirled around with each other, not fighting for dominance, but just to be with one another, letting one explore and switching. I broke the kiss, saliva between us, and placed a hand on Asuna's cheek, who immediately nuzzled it.

" Asuna, I love you," I said. She looked at me, eyes wide with surprise, soon becoming ones of great joy. She pounced on me and we shared another heated kiss.

" I love you too. Don't leave me," she pleaded. I laughed at that.

" Don't ever think I'll leave you, but there is something I have to tell you," it was time I told her of my five other lovers.

" If its about your other mates, I could care less." I looked at her surprised but smiled brightly.

" You are the greatest!" I said before I kissed her back with a lot of force, pinning her against the floor.

" Asuna, Dezmin, we have returned," Sara, the Toxicroak's voice boomed. I broke the kiss depressed but knew it was at some point. I stood and got ready. I took a breath and turned to help Asuna up. She stood and we walked out into this depth of hell.

As I thought, the girls tired as they brought in a Tauros, and berries for Gardevoir. I noticed Sara was lightly panting and had a light sweat. I knew I would have a problem tiring her out.

" Girls, you seem tired," Asuna began. They all nodded, Sara included." Some sex would be a good release," Asuna suggested. The girls perked up and they exchanged evil glances and grins.

" I call first!" The Gardevoir, Katsu, exclaimed. No arguments were made as she pounced on me and pulled down my pants with psychic. Without a second thought she plunged full length onto me.

" Katsu, I think it would be better if you give him control," Asuna suggested. Sara immediately became suspicious, like I planned.

" Why?" She asked.

" He's good, very good, don't tempt yourself away from this Sara." The poison type thought it over before finally nodding. I quickly flipped the positions and began plunging into Katsu. Giant moans escaped her as I massaged her breast and tweaked with her nipples.

" Aaahhh!"

Katsu being the most inexperienced, came quickly, leaving me hard, but herself, unconscious.

Tsuki and her sister Tsuka, the Nidoking decided on a threesome. Tsuki placed herself on top of Tsuka, both spreading their legs for me.

I placed my cock at both of their entrances and began to prod against both of their entrances. They began a light pant and their eyes showed submissiveness. Actual submissiveness. I plunged deep into Tsuki's entrance and slowly slid out, repeating the steps to Tsuka.

" Oh Arceus, I didn't know he was this amazing!" Tsuka said.

" Arceus, you're right!" Tsuki added. I sped up from their moans and slammed in harder, pulling out slowly.

" Aahh, Im coming!" They shouted in unison, spraying my upper legs with their juices. They too, fell unconscious from the sheer force of the orgasms. I still didn't come and my rock hard manhood stood ready for more. I turned to Sara who was already on all fours her hindquarters in the air, shaking.

" C'mon, if you still have energy," she said, trying not to show her submissive side. I jumped on her and hilted myself inside. A giant gasp, followed by a long moan, escaped her lips. I immediately began a fast paced.

" Wait, I'm not... Aaahhh!" Her moans were loud and increased my sex drive. I moved faster and harder than ever before, driving into her.

Her arms gave out as she fell to the ground, tongue out and eyes in her head. I leaned over and pounded harder, making sure that she got the full package. I felt myself at edge but I had to milk this chance.

" Tell me that you love it," I whispered into her ear.

" I love it!" She screamed.

" Where do you want it?" I asked.

" Inside me **master!"**

Master. Master. Not what I was expecting but I went along with it and painted her walls with me seed. She shot up onto her knees and wrapped her arms around my head, leaning back into my neck. I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips as I continued to plunge into her caverns.

Her walls clenched down in me and she sprayed her juices against me. She hit the ground, passing out before she hit the dirt. I stood and pulled up my pants, still with a lot of stamina to run.

" How can you still stand?" Asuna asked.

" You girls really helped my stamina, being raped twenty times a day," I answered. I grabbed her paw and immediately made a run through the woods.

**Well that's it for this one. This is probably my longest chapter ever done. Think of it as an apology. I want to here from y'all so please review, tell me what you think. I'll be sure to post as fast as I can but football, I gotta get us ready for this weeks game. Love y'all and don't forget to read my new story ****_"Psychotic Aura"._**


	9. Chapter 9: Freedom or Capture

**Hey guys I'm back for another Corruption of Champions and its time to end that cliffhanger. For those who like Psychotic Aura, I shall do my best to have it posted tomorrow. Anyways, my co-captain of the team has gotten injured and now a lot is riding on my shoulders as the only captain, wish me luck. Now lets begin.**

We lost track of how far and long we ran. Asuna and I took refuge in a cave as we caught our breaths. It was dark out so it was little to no chance they'd find us.

If you're wondering who I'm referring to its my old sex-masters. Within four hours of running, they began their chase after us, and they were closing in fast. It would be a matter of days before they catch us. There's only two options to go with. One, find Kirara and the gang, or, two, fight them head-up.

I like the first idea, seeing as I don't have Obsidian, and Asuna can't handle them by herself.

A slight rustle was heard from the bushes outside. I dodged my head to the right, just as a poison needle was just about to hit me. It stuck to the wall, glowing a bright violet before disappearing.

" No...no, it can't be." I said shocked. I turned to the entrance, a Toxicroak in the mouth of it.

" Oh, but it is." The Toxicroak smiled as she walked deeper into the cave.

" Sara..." Asuna said, fear was in her voice. We both knew, if Sara found us, she would kill us, easily, being the strongest.

" Thought you could get away, huh." She struck me in the face sending me to the dirt. She gripped my trench coat by the hood, and yanked me up." Don't worry, when we get back we'll make sure you're nice and tuckered out."

With that she kissed me forcefully, shoving her tongue down my mouth, reaching every inch, tasting me, like she missed me.

" Now that... I know...what you...can do... I'll never let...you go." She said between kisses.

Asuna sat there shocked, scared, and guilty. I could see she wanted to help, but was to scared to. Angry grew in me, and my eyes showed it.

Before I thought, I grabbed Sara's wrist and, using it as leverage, kicked her in the side of her head. It wasn't enough to knock her out, but it was enough to stun her. She dropped me as she grabbed her head in pain.

I took my chance and did a sweeping kick, knocking her off her feet. Her head collided with the floor, but she still stayed conscious. I quickly grabbed Asuna's paw and ran for the cave mouth.

Before we could even make it Tsuki and Tsuka blocked the entrance. Katsu then used psychic trapped us.

' _Sleep.'_

My mind went blank as I fell into a darkness. It was blank, not good, not bad, just...blank. I couldn't tell what it was or where I was, it was quiet, calm, and empty.

I slowly opened my eyes to an all to familiar place. I gritted my teeth in anger. I sat up, my hands bound. I tried to overpower the ropes, but to no avail.

" You're awake..." Came a voice. It was one I was overjoyed to hear. I turned to see Asuna...but I looked at her in great worry.

She was severely wounded, scars, bruises, and gashes covered her body. She looked at me with hollow eyes, as if she lost herself, lost hope, lost me.

I made my way to her best I could. I got down on my knees and looked into her eyes.

" Asuna, Asuna!" I yelled over and over. The electric pokemon looked at me as if...I wasn't there.

" Going to kill us, we must run. Beloved." I heard Asuna murmur. I grabbed her paws in mine, best I could with the rope.

" Please Asuna, listen to me, you need to calm down," I said. Nothing, no response.

" They're gonna kill me, take Beloved, must stop them." At this point, I felt completely guilty. It was my fault for getting her in trouble, and now she'll pay for my doings. I mashed my lips against hers, in one last attempt.

Halfway into the kiss, I felt her kissing back. I opened my eyes to see the light returned to hers. I felt relieved as we shared that kiss.

" Aww, how sweet." A voice said, sarcastically.

The cave mouth revealed Katsu, that damn smile on her face. A smile of stupidity and ignorance. I made my way to the execution sector, which was a sixty inch base of an old tree.

Blood covered the trees bark, and fresh paint was going to join it.

I was running out of time, and running out of options. All ideas I thought, ended in my or Asuna's death.

Sara strode forward, her claw sharper than a sword point.

'_ Ten seconds.'_

No

'_ Nine seconds.'_

Fail too

' _Eight seconds.'_

I'll die

'_ Seven seconds.'_

Asuna won't be able to walk

'_ Six seconds.'_

They'll fuck my brains out

' _Five seconds.'_

Shit

' _Four.'_

Think

' _Three.'_

THINK

' _Two.'_

Nothing

' _One.'_

I have NOTHING

' _**Zero.'**_

A black smoke screen covered the area, I took the chance and grabbed Asuna, cutting my ropes off of Sara at the same time. The smoke screen began to disappear revealing Siphon and Kirara.

" Siph..." I started.

" Relax my friend, we'll handle it from here," he said. Kirara shot a shadow ball into the air, as a beckon of some sort. I fell to my knees, exhausted and famished. I held Asuna close as we fell to the dirt, both succumbing to unconsciousness.

This time, in my emptiness I felt, I held Asuna in my arms. I could feel her warm embrace, I didn't want to let go, I just wanted her near me. I hugged tighter, I could feel her do the same. I placed my lips against hers, I kissed her passionately, savoring the moment, the moment of joy. Pure joy.

I opened my eyes to see a small camp fire. I was leaning against a tree, just staring at the fire. It was warm, but I felt cold. I stood, forcing myself through my aches and pains.

" Asuna..." I said between clenched teeth.

" She's fine," a voice came. I shot around to see Kirara. She smiled at me. A mixture of emotions filled me at that point.

' Love, happiness, relief, and longing.'

I flew at Kirara with blinding speed and embraced her in a tight hug. I held her as close as I could, not wanting to let go, just wanting to be by her side.

I pulled my head back and kissed her.

Oh, how I missed her lips. They were just as I left them, and I loved every second of it. I slid my arms around her lower back and pulled her against me, as tight as possible. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled tight, pulling us into a more forceful kiss.

It took all my willpower but I finally broke the kiss. Kirara was panting slightly, her heated breaths, brushing against my lips.

" Dezmin..." I put a hand up.

" Not yet, but soon." She growled but nodded anyways.

I hugged her once more before going to Asuna. She was away from the campfire, hiding behind a tree. I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly in surprise and turned. Her eyes were puffy and red, signs of crying.

" Asuna, what's wrong?" I could see as she traced her paws over her scars and through her gashes.

" You...stood up to Sara, and I...I...I did nothing. I let her..." I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace. I could feel her warm tears staining my shirt, but I didn't care as I pulled tighter.

" It doesn't matter. All that does is that we're alive. Don't put that on yourself, okay?" I loosened my grip a little to look at her. She smiled, tears still flowing.

I took my thumbs and gently wiped them away. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and smiled at her reassuringly.

" Yeah, thanks Dezy-kun." She said with a mischievous grin. I didn't care at that moment, I was just glad she was happy.

" Dezmin." A voice called. I turned to see Siphon." I'm sorry if this is bad timing." I stood and helped Asuna to her feet.

" No, not at all, what is it?"

" Good and bad news. Giratina's here."

" So what's the bad news?" It's always bad news, I can handle it.

" She's leaving for a hundred years tomorrow night."

**So how you like that. Please comment, review, whatever you wanna call it. And wish me luck as the captain. Oh and look forward to Psychotic Aura tomorrow.**

**_-stormgreywolf_**


	10. Chapter 10: Distortion Sex

**Hey guys I'm back. Now it's time for the chapter of the week. WARNING: RAPE SCENE THIS CHAPTER. It shall carry the plot but will give warning when scene appears.**

It got darker and darker the more we went on. Me and Siphon decided it was best that we took on Giratina alone. I wasn't taking any chances with the girls getting hurt, it would break my heart if they did, as I would blame myself.

Anyways, Siphon found Giratina's cave and we had just under six hours to find her. The cave wasn't all that big, but it was moist and dark like one.

" We're here," Siphon said. I looked past him to see a dark portal. It was enchanting, dark, cold, but still...enchanting. I took a step closer before Siphon put an arm out in front of me.

" Dezmin, don't be reckless when you enter. Remember the mission: find Giratina, and get out, understood?"

I nodded my head. I turned back to the dark spiral of energy and slowly walked to it. I gently put my hand against the surface. It was surprisingly warm, but the invite it possessed on me earlier still lingered.

I stepped through the portal, it's form rippling across my body, massaging every muscle as I stepped through.

The other side was beyond belief, it was complete disorder.

Buildings on island like surfaces, in ruins, turned upside down, hanging over but never falling, hell even right side up. There was no rules of gravity, or...no rules at all.

A twig snapped and I pulled Obsidian out just in time to block a claw to my neck. I tossed whatever creature back a few feet, and kept Obsidian in front of me, horizontally in a blocking stance.

There in front of me stood a Feraligator. I heard rumors that evil pokemon and humans were sent here, but I didn't think it was true.

" Look girls, another human to fuck!" Her voice was vicious and seething out bad aura.

I was confused as to what others she meant until four other pokemon jumped up, over the edge. It was a Gengar, Tyrannitar, Raichu, and Houndoom, and by the looks in there eyes, they'll rape me until I'm dead.

" Im tired of these gang rapes," I said with a groan. I readied Obsidian as the five pokemon charged. The first one, the Houndoom, threw a flamethrower at my face, which Obsidian absorbed.

I thought before piercing Obsidian into the ground creating a backlash of dirt. Taking the opportunity I ran for the nearest building.

" After him," the Feraligator ordered.

I kicked down the barricaded doors and headed up the stairs. It looked like an old hotel, with the red carpeting, and golden columns, that have long since gone dull.

I slammed my shoulder through the first room I saw and dove behind the door.

" Dammit, why me?" I asked to no one in particular. I creak of the floorboards shut me up as they grew louder. I held my breath as a figure walked into my room and shut the door.

" Where are you boy?" It was the Tyrannitar. My sword would have a hard time penetrating her scales, but not her underbelly.

I lunged onto her back, surprising the dinosauric pokemon. She immediately began to thrash around in an attempt to throw me off. It took all my strength to hold on but I finally got a good grip on her neck and drove Obsidian through her heart area.

I wail of pain escaped her lips as her thrashing slowed to a still and her body grew limp. She fell to the floor hard, creating a vibration that would surely alert the others.

I ran out the room and looked down both sides of the hall. At the same moment the Houndoom and Gengar appeared, both smiling, lustfully, and evilly.

I slammed into another room, where a hole to the next floor was placed. I scrambled up to it and climbed through just as the Gengar entered the room.

" Third floor, grab on," she said before both pokemon phased up to the next level.

FUCKING, Ghost Pokemon!

I was trapped in the room with two dark, dangerous, pokemon.

" Don't forget sexy," the Gengar chimed. Double Fuck! She reads minds. I was to focused on the Gengar, I barely caught the Houndooms shadow claw. I fell backwards onto the bed as the Houndoom slashed at me.

" Get off," I said before kicking the dark-fire pokemon. I stood and charged the pokemon slashing its head clean off, spraying my clothes in its blood. The body fell limp and now painted the floor a crimson red.

I turned around but the Gengar was nowhere to be seen.

" Looking for me," came a soft whisper in my ear. It was warm but also cold. I shivered, I couldn't move.

" What the hell?" I asked aloud.

" Don't move sweety," she said with a giant smile. I could feel an invisible force pull my tug at my pants, Psychic, that's all it could be.

" Alright, lets have-" her sentence was cut short and something warm stained my back. Control over my body returned and I turned to see the Gengar dead, a claw mark across her neck. I was confused, worried even more about what killed her.

" Gen sent me a psychic message, third floor, room 2b," I heard the Feraligator say. I looked towards the door, 2b, smack on the front. I did the smartest thing I could think of.

Barrel my way through a wall into another room.

The bathroom, fucking perfect. A window was on the wall, and I smashed it as a last resort. Lucky for me a pipe hung at the side, rusted, but better than nothing.

I shimmed up the pipe and got to the roof easily.

" I was wondering when you get here," a voice said. I looked to my right to see...a anthro pokemon.

She had dark skin...or scales. A golden crown like structure sat atop her head. She had flowing blonde hair, and red eyes with black surrounding it, where white was. She had well curved hips, and her scales shined bright, despite the lack of sunlight. I could hardly tell, but it looked like she was smiling...lustfully.

She walked up slowly, swaying her hips as if to tease me.

" Well, are you going to introduce yourself?" She asked.

" Dezmin," I said dryly. I heard a giggle as it echoed on the roof of the hotel.

" I am Giratina," she said with a smile. I could really care less at the moment, my ass is still on the lamb." Oh and don't worry about those two pokemon." She snapped her fingers and I could feel as both of their aura's...disappeared.

" What happened...their aura's are...gone."

" Simple, transportation in my domain is at the flick of a wrist...or snap of the fingers." Another giggled filled the air, this one more maniacal, not very, but it was there.

" Why help me?" I asked as my hand slipped to Obsidian's hilt.

" Oh, I didn't help you...I just wanted you to myself." In a flash she had me pinned, Obsidian sliding across the rooftop. I struggled against her grasp but her dragonic strength beat mine by a mile.

-XOXOX- RAPE SCENE WARNING -XOXOX-

Her grin grew to one of lust, her eyes showing the same emotion. She slowly leaned into my ear, her pants quick, her breath heated.

" You're mine," she whispered, licking it for emphasis.

" Girratina-aahh, control yourself," I said as a shiver of pleasure ran down my spine from the lick.

" Be silent, I know you want this," she said, lust turning to slight anger. I know I needed to do this, but now...I'm not so sure. I struggled again but to no avail. Giratina smirked in triumph as I finally stopped struggling and was now her play thing.

I could feel her smooth scales trace up my body, as I could see her settle on her knees placeing her regions in front of my face, her dripping sex presenting itself towards me.

" Lick it," she ordered...or pleaded, I couldn't tell. I carefully traced my tongue across the surface. A groan was heard before she yanked my hair and shoved me, face first, into her wet snatch. The taste of berries flooded my mouth.

Tears stung my eyes as I gagged at the amount of her juices filled my mouth, making it hard to breath. If I were to live, I'd have to work her, quick.

I quickly began to lap at her walls receiving more of her juices as a reward. I thrashed, feeling her caverns twitch and spasm around my tongue, her audible moans filling the air.

She forced my mouth in deeper, my tongue hitting a spot that got a loud moan in appreciation. If I could, I would smile as I hit her jackpot.

I continued to hit that same spot until her walls tightened on my and her juices flooded my mouth, hard, almost choking me to death.

I pulled out and gasped for air, sucking in as much as I could.

" Aaww, poor boy, did I do that?" I heard Giratina ask sarcastically." Here, let me make it feel better." I could feel my pants and boxers yanked down in one go.

I didn't have time to respond, before a long, rough tongue, traced up my length. It was already raging from the eating out I did, it throbbed at the air.

Giratina giggled before running her tongue up it once more, this time swirling it around the tip, suckling at it. I tried to hold in my moans but it was too much and a loud one escaped.

I could see Giratina smile before she engulfed my length to the base, swirling her tongue around it before slowing pulling up, stopping at the tip, suckling as she did. My panting became rapid, as she continued the steps.

I was close to my climax before she stopped. Rage actually filled me as I looked at her receiving a playful smile. This time it was me who took control as I grabbed her head and bucked my hips, until I reached my peak.

I pulled her head back as I shot rope after rope of my seed in her waiting mouth.

Her panting was heavy and I took advantage of her weak state. I threw her onto all fours and rammed inside of her, crushing her hymen...oops.

I could see her tears and I decided to wait. After I felt her loosen I immediately began to pound her, receiving more tears.

" No...I'm sorry!" She pleaded. I wasn't hearing any of it as I continued to roughly assault her. Her screams filled the once silent world, begging for mercy. It was my turn to be top-dog...or dragon, and I was going to take it.

Her walls tightened on my cock as she came against my inner thighs, coating both of us in her juices.

I continued to pound against her, wanting to fully use this chance. Her arms gave out, leaving her hindquarters high, and me an easier time pounding against her.

Her eyes rolled up and her tongue hung out as I endlessly raped her...yeah, never going to say that again.

I could feel as I grew closer and I pounded her at full speed, finally sending her over the edge, along with me. I shot my seed into her, painting her walls, as she coated my stomach and inner thighs with her juices.

I fell on top of her and could feel the cinge of a black spiral form on my back. I panted before leaning into her ear.

" How was it...'lover?' Her panting said it all. I planted a kiss on her cheek, before standing and stretching. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Giratina, standing, but still heavily panting." How..?"

" My world..." She heaved out. I smiled before turning to her and taking her in an embrace.

" You're still weak my little devil," I whispered. She squirmed but stopped and looked at me.

" You know I must go, right?" She asked.

" As do I," I said with a faint smile. She smiled back.

" Maybe I'll come back early this time, see you again," she said. I pressed my lips against hers.

" See you for now," I said. A portal appeared behind both of us.

" Good-bye," we said in unison, before stepping through our respective portals.

I returned to the cave, Siphon waiting.

" So?"

" Success." He smiled and we walked out the cave returning to camp.

" Oh, Dezmin, I do have one question." I arched an eyebrow.

" What is it?"

" How about a duel?"

**Well, how's that. I hope it satisfies y'all. Though I may add on to it if I find it too short so it's either that or Psychotic Aura tomorrow. Take care and stay cool.**


	11. Chapter 11: Duels and Make up

**Time for the next chapter over a long wait period. I've gotten seriously busy with working my body back into shape now running eight miles, and benching 210.**

**Anyways, lets begin.**

" A duel, ehh?" I asked a smirk appearing. I was cocky when it came to such fights, but this time I didn't feel the same amount. It was there but it might as well not be at all. Siphon's aura gave me a sense that he could hold is on against me.

" You seem so cocky, as if you could beat me," Siphon said, a big grin appearing behind his mask. He turned and exited the cave, entering a clearing. Trees of a thick and burly base and top surrounded the clearing meaning we wouldn't be interrupted.

" So, how do you want to do this Siphon?" He walked to the other end of the clearing, confident showing in each pace he took. He turned to me, confidence in his eyes.

"First one for a clean strike wins, so if I were you my friend, I would give it my all." I nodded, my grin growing bigger as he anticipation grew.

" I was about to say the same to you." I drew my blade, Siphon doing the same with both his katanas'. The only sound radiating was the blades as they slowly slid out their sheaths, finally falling in front of us.

A slight breeze passed between us, blowing the barren grasslands like the waves of the sea. My cloak flew with the wind, flapping slightly as it did so. Siphon's eyes bore into mine, both of us waiting for the slightest movement between the other.

I tensed my leg muscles, slightly leaning forward, not alerting Siphon's suspicion. Siphon quickly threw down a smoke pellet, the field soon covered, my sight now fully useless. I closed my eyes, only focusing on his aura.

Just like the day we met, he moved with power and speed. He closed in, five feet, four, three, two. He sidestepped left and swung his left blade down. I moved Obsidian, intercepting the blade, but quickly regretted it as his second blade swung the opposite direction, swinging easily towards my back. I quickly grabbed Siphon's first blade and swung over the second, the wind grazing under me by mere seconds.

At my highest ark I kicked Siphon in his chest, causing him to fall back sliding, but not losing his balance. The smoke disappeared leaving us to smile at each others powers.

" That was good thinking, but this time you really must watch your back," Siphon said before shooting down more smoke pellets. The smoke became denser, breathing becoming harder. He wanted to wear me down before delivering the winning blow." My mask insulates all hindrances to my breathing, you're out of luck my friend." I could only cough in response. I was limited on time, and limited on space. I could feel his aura grow closer and closer, faster than before. He was confident that he would get me this time.

In a matter of seconds he was in front of me, katana's propped to kill. I placed Obsidian in front of the blades, blocking the attack, but not the force, knocking me back an couple yards. I hit the ground hard, quickly rolling to get back on my feet just as Siphon stabbed at where I originally was. I swung the greatsword, Siphon having to leave drop his left blade to dodge, disappearing back into the dense cloud.

I had thirty seconds before I officially ran out of air. Siphon was catching his breath, giving me a good chance to think. I looked down at Obsidian, its thick width and length giving me a good idea. I prepped it like a bat and swung as hard as I could creating a small gust of air, clearing the cloud of smoke. As soon as it cleared I gasped for the long awaited oxygen, filling my lungs once again.

" Good thinking, but you've lost too much time."

Siphon ran at me in his last attempt to win, I doing the same. Siphon pulled his left blade back into his hand, jabbing his right at me. I parried the blade and stopped a mere inch in front of Siphon's throat. We froze mid action, the shot easily seen. I smiled triumphantly had won.

" Looks like I win." Siphon chuckled causing my grin to disappear, an arched brow of confusion appearing.

" Look again." I looked down to see his left katana right where my heart was placed. I began to laugh at that...actually laugh.

" Looks like its a tie, my friend." I said still chuckling at it. We relaxed sheathing our respective blades, shaking hands soon after.

" We must do this again," Siphon said, smiling himself. I nodded a smile of a rival filling my mind.

" Yeah, and I'll win for sure." He only laughed at it, nodding increasing his tight grip.

" We'll see."

We made our way back to camp, carefully making sure that we were not followed. As soon as we made sure we were clear we entered the premises of camp. Immediately, I was tackled to the ground, multiple giggles around me, filled my ears. I opened my eyes to see the six girls I loved so dearly atop me, each giggling like a school girl.

" Ha, ha, now can I stand," I said with a roll of the eyes and a small smirk. The girls obliged, standing, but the grins plastered on their face. I stood, dusting myself off. Five seconds back in camp and I'm huddled in giggles and tackles. I sighed, turning to begin a little R&R me-time.

" I'll be back, I'm taking a quick walk." I only took one step before I was immediately tackled again, though this time the impact was filled with giggles, but pleads not to go. I could feel tears staining the back of my trench coat.

" Please don't," Sasha pleaded first.

" Not again Dezmin," Kirara sobbed. The other girls would repeat the same requests of me staying. I stood, finally, and turned to them a big grin on my face.

" Gotcha," I said, before letting out a small laugh. The girls fumed, but couldn't keep their faces before finally just sighing in defeat.

" Dezmin, that isn't funny," Blaze whined. In a miraculous stretch, I wrapped my arms around of all six of them, bringing them in a soft embrace.

" Look, you girls gotta take it easy, I'm fine as you can see, I'll have Obsidian this time, I'll be okay." The girls glared at me, anger filling their eyes. I released them and they left, each in their angry moods." I'm fine, but they seem so angry," I said slightly confused, slightly irritated. Siphon placed a hand on my shoulder.

" Listen Dezmin, when you disappeared the girls were devastated. Each one of them blamed themselves, even now they still hate their own guts for almost losing you.

" When they saw you in that heap, weak and almost lifeless, they nearly lost it and destroyed half this forest." I looked back truly shocked by that, Siphon only nodding in confirmation." Its not a joking matter to them, you might want to visit them, individually."

I nodded, before immediately heading off to find the first of the six, Asuna.

-XOXOXOXOX-

It took some time, but after a while I found her looking at her reflection in the lake. Her hair flowed with the breeze, waving softly, emitting tiny sparks every now and then, she was pissed.

" Asuna," I said hesitantly. She turned slowly, her cheeks stained with tears, her eyes red, but not that puffy so it was still early. I walked up and wrapped my arms under hers, wrapping her in a hug. She folded her arms, her sparks becoming more violent.

" What do you want?" The anger in her voice was at an all new high.

" Im sorry, I didnt know it was a delicate subject." She shot around in my arms, placing her soft, furry lips against mine, pulling back just as fast.

" You idiot, I almost lost you to that bitch of a Toxicroak, and you want to sit around joking about it?" She placed her lips against mine again. It was my turn to break it, I looked at her with the most seriousness I could muster behind my weak stature.

" Im sorry, and I won't joke about it again, promise." She looked at me, still slightly mad, but they softened and her arms slowly wrapped around me.

" You're lucky I love you." I smiled before kissing her one last time, and standing taking off.

Next was Dialga, or Dia, as she liked to be called now. I found her hiding atop a tree, eating an apple offley mad, if possible. She was the most swayed if sex was promised.

" Dia, I know you're up there, please come down."

Reluctantly, she did, but her face was madder than I ever seen, which was a rarity. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close and bringing my lips to her ear, my breath just grazing it causing her to shudder and loosen.

" Im sorry, but I'll make it up to you later, promise." Her attitude did a full 180, her smile returning. She grabbed my ass, squeezing tightly. She pressed her lips against mine, slipping her forked tongue inside, wrapping it around, breaking it leaving a thin line of saliva.

" Promise," she said before going off her merily way.

I would have to to talk to Sasha, and Blaze together if I was to get this done. I found them in their tent, both meditating. I coughed just loud enough for them to turn to me before closing their eyes again, focusing on meditating. I entered, sitting next to them, trying to think my way through this. No matter what, if I could convince on, the other could counteract it, I would have to think carefully.

" Girls, Im sorry, but it was a joke. I didnt know it was that delicate of a subject, Sasha, you could read my mind, you know I would never hurt you. Blaze, you know how my heart burns for your love, I wouldn't hurt you either." The girls turned, the shoulders slouching, their smiles returning.

" Dezmin, I can read your mind yes, but, it still hurts, reliving the painful memories, everyday worrying if you were dead or alive." Sasha said, a tear passing through her closed eye.

" Dezmin, I could feel your hearts flame, but just as Sasha said, reliving those memories brings up way too much pain. Its something we dont take delicate to. We love you too much to allow you to hurt yourself again." I nodded, it hurt them, I understood that perfectly, and it seemed no matter how hard I tried, I would never win against them.

" Yes though, we forgive you," they said in unison. I shot my head up, a big smile appearing on my face. I kissed both of them on the cheek before running out the tent to find Arial and Kirara, the last two. And boy, they didn't forgive so easily.

It took some tracking, but I found Arial at the top of the waterfall, training. She was punching a tree, crying, anger radiated in her eyes. She hit the tree with so much force, it snapped like a twig, toppling to the ground, dust kicking up. I slowly made my way over to her, careful not to get the full force of the attack.

I was one foot behind her when she swung blindly. I dodged, grabbing her paw and setting it down.

" What is it?" She asked, infuriated. I didn't say anything, just looking at her, my eyes focused on hers. Her aura was like a giant fire, raging, and her eyes were blinded with rage…and sadness. I pulled her in for a hug, careful of her spike, pulling her tight. Her tension slowly lowering, her fists loosening, finally falling to her sides limp.

" Thats nothing to joke about," she said, her words closely lost in the tears that began to stain my shoulder. I hushed her, slowly whispering nothings to her, attempting to calm her down.

" Me and Kirara looked for you, non-stop, trying to find you, the girls leading us the best we could. When we found you, you were so worn out, and beaten we thought you'd never be the same, yet here you are, joking about the situation." I planted my lips to hers, ceasing her sobs, stopping all the problems from flooding again. I broke it, her whimpering saying she didn't want it to.

" I know all this now, and I dont want to hurt any of you anymore. Please, forgive me, I wasn't thinking-" It was her turn to kiss me, I immediately accepted it, returning the action. She broke it, now smiling, now crying tears of joy.

" You're just lucky I love you." I chuckled at that, wrapping my arms around her hips, tightening my grip, bringing her closer.

" So I've been told," I said, smiling and kissing her one last time, soft and quick, but still loving." Where is Kirara?" Arial's smile disappeared, one of fear replacing it.

" Farther up, but I'd be careful." I nodded before beginning my trek up.

I reached the next level of the cliff, the image surprising me, greatly.

Trees were hacked apart, the grass cinged, bark scattering the dirt like spikes. The trees that weren't destroyed, were either burned, or barely standing.

I trekked further into it, the destruction getting worst. More trees fallen or burned, the bark pieces increasing, snapping under my shoes.

I began to hear growling, the heat increasing, a loud thud, then a crack that made me wince slightly. I grew closer, with each step becoming slower.

Finally, I found Kirara, mid rampage. She lifted the tree, tossing it my way. I didn't flinch as it soared just a mere inch by my face. Kirara stood there, panting heavily, her eyes half lidded, tired and out of energy. I shook my head before making my way over to her, lifting her up bridal style. She pounded her fist on my chest in an attempt to have me put her down, but she was took weak to do so.

" I can handle myself. Let go," she yelled meaninglessly. I gripped her tighter as she did her best to squirm.

" Now, who's being a hypocrite?" I asked, looking down at her out the corner of my eyes. Her yelling stopped, along with her beating as she stared at me.

" You didn't want me going off on my own, even at full strength with Obsidian. What makes you think I'd let you _'handle_' yourself in this state." Her eyes drifted away, guilt forming into tears." It's not your fault, any of y'all's, it was mine. Siphon told me what happened, I'm touched, but their are limits you go to, and you've finally reached yours. I'm asking you, please, forgive me, and rest."

Kirara opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She nodded, before drifting into sleep. I kissed her forehead and continued the long trek back.

After we got back, and I set Kirara down on our sleeping bag, Siphon walked in, Dia soon after.

" Dezmin, there is someone to see you," Siphon said quickly. I arched an eyebrow, turning to Dia for some answers. She was furious but it wasn't targeted towards me.

I exited the tent, looking around. Nothing.

A tap to the shoulder surprised me. I grabbed the wrist, flinging the creature over my shoulder, unsheathing Obsidian, placing it against the creatures throat.

The creature was a pink armored dragon. Her eyes were a fierce red, matching her sisters. Her pink hair stretching past her hips, her claws sharp her teeth a pearl white. She must have been 5' 11", but her muscles made up for it.

Palkia.

" Hello cutie, you must be Dezmin."

**Well, how's that.**

**I hope it'll satisfy you guys for a while.**

**It's great to be writing again, but remember Varsity football comes first.**

**But, Storm, where do you go from here?**

**Welp, that's up to Sega, and I'll write, hopefully faster than I can read.**

**Later**

-**_stormgreywolf_**


End file.
